


Heating Things Up

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awful Parents, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The first thing Phichit did when his parents decided that he was clearly incapable of handling his own affairs was go for a run and get out the worst of the rage.  The second thing he did was call Seung Gil to talk about the plan he'd hatched on his run.  The third thing he did was call Christophe... except that it wasn't Christophe.  It was some random girl in Switzerland whose phone number was one digit off from Christophe's.  On the next try, he finally got Christophe and could start putting the plan into action... except that the plan didn't exactly survive contact with Christophe.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Santa's Ho ho Hoes





	Heating Things Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



Phichit’s hands were shaking so bad that the first time he tried to call Christophe, he ended up misdialing. It was part fear, but mostly rage. He was not used to rage. Fear, yes, but not like this. It was one thing to be afraid of falling on a quad loop. Once he’d done it a couple times, he knew how bad it felt and what he’d need to do to recover from it, and the fear was gone. Being afraid of his parents, of what they would do if they actually followed through with their threats? That was different.

On the second try, he got the correct number, and Christophe answered. “Phichit! Hello! This is a surprise! What can I do for you?”

Phichit hadn’t really thought far enough ahead to come up with a plan for how to explain what he wanted from Christophe. Probably the best thing to do was to just come out and say it. “Look, this is going to be a little weird, but can you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Uh…” Phichit couldn’t blame Christophe for struggling to know what to say to that. “You have a boyfriend. Or did you break up with Seung Gil?”

“That’s… kind of the problem?” Phichit squeezed his eyes closed and forced himself to calm down enough to start explaining, because the rage was only going to grow as he did. “Bear with me here, this is going to be hard.”

“I can see that,” Christophe drawled. “Take your time, of course.”

“Okay. So with the season ending, I’m due to go off suppressants soon. I made the mistake of mentioning that to my parents, that I was going to try to time it for Seung Gil’s birthday, and my dad…” Phichit trailed off, letting the rage clear back out some before he continued. “My dad told me to forget going to Seung Gil or having him come to me, because he and Mom were not going to allow it.”

“Phichit, you’re twenty, financially independent thanks to your sponsorships and prize money, and you have friends who will make sure you don’t need family to be loved,” Christophe said. “What, exactly, are your parents going to do to you if you don’t let them dictate your choice for your heat?”

That had been Phichit’s first reaction. He’d even demanded to know what his parents thought they could do to him. They’d had a very good answer. “If it were just my parents, you’d be right about me not caring about being cut off from my family if they’re going to be like this. But I have little brothers and sisters. I can’t abandon them. If Mom and Dad lose me, they’ll crack down on any of them that turn out to be omegas, not let them get where I am, find independence. I can’t do that to them.”

There was silence on the line for an uncomfortably long time. Just as Phichit was about to crack a joke or something, Christophe broke it. “Do you have a plan, or are you breaking up with Seung Gil and know that I’m not the type to get attached during a heat and don’t want to deal with it alone?”

“Plan.” Phichit was scared, yes, and enraged – but he was too devious to let his parents stop him. “Over the next couple months, Seung Gil and I pretend to break up, and I start ‘dating’ you. If my parents ask why I’m still looking at going into heat, I’ll tell them that’s because I had that planned all along, and the suppressants I’m on don’t have a very long shelf life. They’ll understand not wanting to waste the supply I have.”

“So they’ll assume you plan to share your heat with me, then. Why am I acceptable if Seung GIl isn't?"

Phichit snorted. "My parents are idiots. They see how Seung Gil acts in interviews and on social media and assume that's how he treats me. You, they love."

"Fair enough, then. How do you keep them from noticing you’re meeting up with Seung Gil? I assume meeting up with him is still the endgame here?”

“Well, tradition says that the alpha goes to the omega’s home, but it’s just tradition. I can pack anything from here I’d want for my nest and I know Switzerland has heat hotels so I can rent a room to build in. Even if my parents wanted to track Seung Gil, he’s terrible about social media without me, so I wouldn’t expect them to be able to tell where he is. So I get on a plane to Switzerland to meet up with you, and Seung Gil finds his way there too.” If Christophe would go along with it, it was a perfect plan.

Christophe’s silence was less than encouraging, though. “And you’ve talked to Seung Gil about this?” he finally asked.

“Of course I have,” Phichit scoffed, somewhat insulted by Christophe’s question. As if this was the kind of thing Phichit would just spring on Seung Gil instead of talking to him about beforehand. “He’s fine with it. Well, he hates it, but it’s because we need this kind of plan at all, not that he has a problem with the plan or involving you.”

“I see.” Once again, Christophe lapsed into silence. Phichit let him go. He didn’t know what there was for Christophe to be thinking about, but obviously, there was something. “Phichit, I want to help you out, but I don’t know if I can.”

“Why not?” Christophe didn’t have boyfriends. He was not one for relationships, not that Phichit’s parents knew that. He was a good actor. He was really into social media, almost as much as Phichit was. Phichit was not seeing the problem here. “Is it a logistics issue, or you don’t think I can pull this off, or…”

“You can pull this off. I have absolute faith in that.” Christophe sighed. “I know why you thought of me, mon cher. The thing is, you’re wrong. I do fall in love.”

“Oh.” Well then. Phichit wasn’t going to force the issue, then. He would never ask Christophe to betray someone. “I’m sure I can…”

“Wait, Phichit, there’s more. I was never going to tell you this, not unless you and Seung Gil broke up for real and you didn’t rebound faster than I felt comfortable speaking up, but you deserve to know why I’m hesitating on this plan of yours.” Phichit stared at his phone in stunned silence. It sounded very much like Christophe was about to declare love to him. But Christophe didn’t… except he did, apparently… “I don’t want you to feel obligated to me in any way. You and Seung Gil are happy together, despite what your parents think of him, and you don’t owe me even so much as an apology.”

“No, but I owe Seung Gil a hundred thousand won.” Phichit shook his head. He should’ve listened to Seung Gil all along.

“Oh? Did he think I’d refuse to go along with your scheme?”

“He thought you’d hesitate but that if I really turned on the charm I could talk you into it. That’s not why I owe him money, though.” Phichit hit send on the payment to Seung Gil. “He’s been telling me that you were in love with me since China and I should think about doing something about that.”

“He wasn’t even in China,” Christophe argued.

“No, but he and I were in contact through social media, and he wasn’t nearly as distracted by Yuuri and Viktor as I was.” Something occurred to Phichit, and he rewound the conversation to double-check his words. They were what he expected. “Anyway, to clarify, he’s only been telling me that since Finals, but he said you’ve been in love with me since China.”

“I see. So are you going to turn on the charm and try to talk me into things?” Christophe teased.

Phichit thought about it for two whole seconds. “Nope. Not yet, anyway. What if I told you that you were welcome to stay when Seung Gil got there and I went into heat? You and Seung Gil could trade off knotting me, get yourselves some rest in between, fool around with each other if you wanted to, and make this even more fun?”

“That doesn’t solve the problem of it’s all pretend, and when it’s over, that’s it,” Christophe said gently. “I know I play the part of the love them and leave them guy, but if I actually love them, I can’t get into something knowing I’ll have to leave. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“I understand that, but you’re missing some important context here, Chris,” Phichit said. “You’re missing the context that the only part of the plan that still has to be fake is that I’m breaking up with Seung Gil. I would completely understand if you want to talk to Seung Gil before making a final decision, but if you can’t do this because you’d have to end it, then it is very important that I make it absolutely clear that no, you don’t have to end it. Share me with Seung Gil, yes, but you strike me as the kind of guy who could do that easily.”

“I… you’re right, I do need to talk to Seung Gil,” Christophe said. Phichit smirked. No charm needed, just a genuine solution to Christophe’s problem. “I know I’m probably getting greedy and asking for too much here, but do you actually have feelings for me, or is this a means to an end?”

“Yes?” Phichit laughed as Christophe groaned. “I’ve had a crush on you since China. There’s a reason you were the first choice for this – if all I wanted was a believable new boyfriend who wouldn’t end up making things awkward when it was time to let go, I can think of at least ten skaters, and that’s not even getting into friends of friends. I was kind of hoping that if there was any possibility you might fall in love at all, it would happen thanks to the fake dating. Now that it turns out I get to skip that step and we can just be together for real – after you talk to Seung Gil, of course – that’s even better.”

Again, there was silence on the line. This one confused Phichit more than any of the others, until Christophe spoke up to explain. “Give Seung Gil my phone number and ask him to call me. I thought I had his number, but I just looked through my contacts and couldn’t find it. Do you have a plan for how we’re going to get together according to social media?”

“Yes, you see my post about ending things with Seung Gil, reach out to me to offer comfort from a good friend, and one thing leads to another.” Phichit shot Seung Gil a text. “If you have any other questions, they should probably wait until after you’ve talked to Seung Gil. You should be getting a call any minute.”

“And there’s the incoming call signal. Sorry for the abrupt end, but…”

“Of course. Bye!” Phichit hung up, falling back on his bed with a huge smile. This had worked out so much better than he’d dared hope.


End file.
